Talk:Mapleshade
I know this is not how it goes... I can't find the Project Character Art thing where you reseve character's art but here, sorry for breaking the rules... It's Mapleshade...could someone give me the link where I can post this in the right place? Coontail 22:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) To join ask on this page. 22:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Coontail 22:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Could we take this down now? Coontail left the Warriors Wiki, and conformed it was made by his little sister. I think we should take it down. 00:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) You don't take down anything on a talk page, even if the person who said it left. 00:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Is this true? I keep hearing that it was confirmed by the erins that in Night Whispers a cat will die because Mapleshade will kill and eat him/her, is this true?Hollytail he's there... inside your mind... 22:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) That's discusting and disturbing, but if you can find a citation, it can be put up. Just don't put it up without a citation. 22:13, October 8, 2010 (UTC) sge she doesn't eat anyone.i read night whispers. 27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) You're comparing a cat eating one of it's own kind to a cat eating a type of bug..? Anyway though, as Moonflight said, we need a citation, and if you can't find exactly where it is, if you know the site, give the link and we can look too. Erm... Since the Browse Inside for Night Whispers was released, and about 3 days ago, the Search for Night Whisper's Browse Inside was added, there has been a gold mine of info. Is it okay if I add some of the info about Mapleshade to the wiki? Thanks. DustyorRylee 07:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) No. We cannot add any information until the book is actually released. 11:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Mapleshade's Image Since Night Whispers Came out, should someone make a cat to go with her image. Sorry, i'm new at this! Rainpath23 20:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Rainpath23 It's being worked on. 20:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Can I make her alternate image?Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 13:56, December 12, 2010 (UTC) She didn't have one did she not? Starrlingpool Shouldn't we go with the description used in the Erin Hunter chat? I'd say we at least make Mapleshade an alternate image. -Foxfire 21:56, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I think on wiki they should make the cats in the "Dark Forest" have no puplil. It would make them more.................. you know evil. Please sign your posts, and we do not focus on making cats look more good or bad. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea how to change that... >.< In Crookedstar's Promise, page 80, it says she has a fluffy white tail, important for her charart, so I put that in her description. But I can't get the ref for it to stop saying Night Whispers, pg 77. Can someone please change it? Dustleaf 18:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : Done. 18:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Quotes One of her quotes should be the promise that she made Crookedstar promise to. If someone finds it, please add it, or put the page number here and I'll take care of it. 21:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) "You must promise me," Mapleshade lowered her voice, "that you will be loyal to your clan above all other things. What you want for yourself is nothing compared to the needs of your clan. Nothing, remember?" Her green gaze (typo! xD) bore into his. "Do you make that promise?" Crookedkit's heart quickened. "Yes!" he unsheathed his claws. "Yes, I do!" Crookedstar's Promise, page 116 There you go! :D Dustleaf 23:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Error You have Shellheart listed as her kit (in the blue box)... he's not. Pelt Isn't Mapleshade a tortoiseshell? 03:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) No. When she first appeared,(Night Whispers) she was described as a ginger and white she-cat with a white, fluffy tail. In the manga,(which are almost always wrong with colors and pelts) she is shown to be a tortoiseshell.Moonstream 20:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering It said on the page that Mapleshade didn't want Crookedstar to be friends with Willow''kit. I was reading the book and she was an apprentice, Willowpaw''. Shouldn't this be changed on the page? HollyleafOfThunderclan 20:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) How does she die? It was never revealed that how Mapleshade died. Even in Crookedstar's Promise, it was never revealed. This belongs in the forums 00:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) What the heck is forums? Everyone keeps saying 'this belongs on forums' and i have no idea where or what that is! -Mudstone It's called "There's a search bar!" But if you really want to know, go to the community portal and click forums. All there is too it. Forums are for predictions and whatnot, while the talk pages are for how to improve the page. 17:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice? Should we say That Crookedstar was her unafical apprentice? 01:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) No, because I don't think we did that for Ivypool either 01:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :No, we did not. Nor did we do it for Lionblaze. 01:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RiverClan...? Why is she labeled on Riverclan? She was never actually accepted. 20:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :She was, and then she was exiled from there as well. 20:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Squirrelxbramble235 03:56, March 24, 2012 (UTC)I agree with Cloudskye. Loner or Rouge? I know Mapleshade described herself as a loner, but then, why does she have a rouge image? Was she named a rouge? And also, it says Loner on her info box.Moonstream 20:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Because she is a mean cat and tried hurting the Clans when she ws alive,and is still trying to cause harm even in death. 20:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) But, she herself called herself a loner. Oh, whatever! XD Thank's!Moonstream 20:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) No image again!?! This happened to about every rogue/ loner